Memories at Dusk
by faded.scarlet
Summary: He is existentially lost, and she is the map that will guide him home. There was something about Damon Salvatore that hooked Elena, and she was taking the bait. AU, Elena/Damon, Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: I hope you guys enjoy this new idea of mine, it's been stuck in my head for a while now. Let me know what you guys think in a review, and I'll see what I can do :) And a special shout-out to my Beta, Mari, for helping me!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I also don't own Hush, Hush by Becca Fitzpatrick. (Some parts of story are loosely based on the** book)

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Damon ran his hands through his hair while staring at the local newspaper. The title _Mystic Fall Mourns Tragic Death of Grayson and Miranda Gilbert, _contrasted the happy picture of the Gilbert family_. _It wasn't the fact that the founding families were still around … or not around in this case. However, it was that she looked _exactly_ like _her. _Was the universe playing a twisted joke on him?

Damon's eyes glazed over as he recalled _her _raspy laughter and _her _feline elegance._ She_ was a sight indeed when charming her newest interest. His surroundings came into focus again and he looked at the photo again. He had come to Mystic Falls to check on the boarding house and as a last whim to perhaps find out about _her_ whereabouts, like he always did every so often. Taking a last look at the picture of the family, he picked up the phone and made one unexpected phone call to Mystic Falls High.

"Hi, this is Damon Salvatore and I'd like to set up a meeting to attend Mystic Falls High this September."

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

I walked into first period anthropology class and the smile I was wearing dropped and I paled. The bold words SAFE SEX were written in the messy scrawl that could only be identified as Coach Assbur- I mean Coach Ashburn's chicken scratches. I ogled my best friend Bonnie quizzically while she sat waiting for the bell to ring.

I took my seat and Bonnie whispered jokingly, "I'm thinking Jenna Fisher's bun in the oven has something to do with this." I laughed and got out my binder, anticipating what was surely going to be 75 minutes of pure awkwardness. Jenna Fisher had been the 5th girl this semester to get pregnant in our senior class. Apparently teachers were treating this as a pandemic.

Right before the bell rang Coach Ashburn walked into class wearing the classic Mystic Fall golf shirt that all the male teachers tended to sport. As soon as the morning announcements finished he stood in front of the class scratching his head clearly wishing he had been instructing a basketball game instead of talking to a bunch of teenagers about sex.

He started, "Apparently I need to go over what you horn dogs DIDN'T learn in 9th grade health class… safe sex."

He went on to babble about different contraceptive methods and basic things that everyone knew would be forgotten by tomorrow. He finished his painful lecture by rolling his eyes and adding "But most of all the best form of contraception is … come on say it with me guys, _abstinence! _"

"Or how about don't be silly and wrap your willy!" Tyler Lockwood chimed in and high fived his brainless jock buddies. Giggles rang out though the room.

Coach intervened "Lockwood shut it. On the topic of safe sex, our new unit will be talking about human selection of mates. Now can anyone tell me what has attracted humans to pick their mates?" No one in the class volunteered to answer his question.

"Salvatore, you seem to be busy on your cellular device over there. Can you give me an answer?" Coach picked on the mysterious and brooding Damon Salvatore sitting at the back of the class. All anyone knew about him was that he was a 19 year old returning victory lapper whose family was among the founding families and owned the boarding house.

"A great rack and a nice ass" he replied nonchalantly with a smirk. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. _Pig_.

Coach couldn't help but cough to cover up the laugh that escaped him. "Nice one Salvatore, but no. That's what you guys going to research on the research project."Everyone in the class groaned and I turned to a nodding Bonnie to confirm that we would be partners.

Coach continued, "Since I know how excited you guys are to get started on this project I've so kindly already partnered you guys up" I grimaced waiting for my name.

"Gilbert you're with Salvatore over there" coach pointed to me as he continued to go through the list. I groaned and turned to look at a smirking Damon who waved with his feet perched up on the desk.

I rolled my eyes again but remained in my seat and got out my paper to brainstorm ideas, not bothering to wait for _Damon Salvatore. _ God, even his name was like a slogan. From the corner of my eye I saw his black clad form swagger in my direction. He grabbed a chair and sat watching me intently with his hand supporting his chin.

"Yeah?" I questioned him. He smiled and I couldn't help but absentmindedly notice how blue his eyes were. I shook the thought out of my head in disgust. _No Elena_.

"Elena Gilbert, the girl who everyone seems to be talking about." I knew exactly what he meant; everyone was always talking about how sorry they felt for_ perfect_ Elena now that my parents were dead.

"So, what turns _you_ on?" He continued smiling at me devilishly.

"Men with class and less vulgar taste. Basically, not you." A mockingly sweet smile formed on my face.

"Feisty, I like that." I rolled my eyes as I continued to scribble ideas. Clearly I have to talk to coach after class. He'd understand why I could not work with Damon Salvatore. Right on cue, the bell rang and I immediately stalked off to talk to Coach Ashburn.

He looked up from marking quizzes and acknowledged me "Yes Elena?" I started off carefully, "I would like to change partners for this assignment please." Coach eyed Damon as he left the room and stared at me.

"Look Gilbert, I know Salvatore can be a pain in the ass but my decision is final. I can't give you special treatment."

I pleaded, calling him formally, " Mr. Ashburn, you know that I'm probably going to be stuck with doing all the work and I'm so much more comfortable not having to listen to his unnecessary vulgar comments. Can't I just be with Bonnie for this assignment? Come on, you know the nature of this assignment and being with Damon isn't going to help at all." I finished my rant feeling slightly proud that I managed to get my point across.

"Elena, like I said I can't give you special treatment. What do you think Lockwood's partner over there has to deal with?" My shoulders slumped in defeat. Usually he was really considerate; I didn't understand his persistence this time.

"Gilbert you're going to be late for second period" coach warned, and that was my cue to leave his presence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So I just want to give a special shout out to **Mari** my beta who I really could not have done this without 3

Also to **Mickibell**e who was the first person to review! she's a sweety. Also to **alllliiiiisa** and **neylujulyen **who also left me encouraging review. I also wanna say thanks to those who have but this story on their alerts, favourite and favourite author's list. THIS is what inspires me. You guys :]

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any of it's awesome characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

"Remind me WHY you're mad that _Damon Salvatore _is your partner again?" Caroline Forbes, my other best friend asked me confused.

"Because Care, he's such… such a _pig._" I replied, wishing I had a better excuse. Wait, I did have another one? "And besides I'm going to have to do all the work now."

"A _sexy_ pig." Caroline added dreamily.

"Speak of the devil," Bonnie said just as Damon nearly ran us over on our way to the parking lot in his blue vintage Camaro.

"Salvatore, what the _hell! _ You nearly ran us over!" I hissed, frozen at the fact that I was this close to being run over.

"Hey partner! Glad you're worked up to see me. I just came by to thank Blondie here for inviting me to her big party at the bar and grill." He sped off with a roguish smirk at my outraged expression.

"Caroline … you WHAT!" I whipped my head in her direction.

"What? Just because you don't like him doesn't mean I can't give him a try. Besides it's _my _party." She winked.

"I agree with Lena, he kind of gives me the creeps," Bonnie added.

"Guys, calm down it's not like you're going to have to baby sit him. I'll take care of it." Caroline strode off to her car, heels clacking on the pavement. As she got in her car, she rolled down the window and added, "See you guys tonight at the grill. Remember, we're going to have fun. Just like the old times." With a wink, she drove off.

* * *

><p>I looked in the mirror and inhaled slowly. Crimson crop top that exposed a modest amount of skin, dark navy jeans and black pumps. That should be festive enough. I looked at myself again wondering whether I looked too ordinary, too <em>Elena<em>. I rummaged through my make-up and picked up a deep red lipstick. Without thinking too much about it, I applied the crimson lipstick. I mindlessly played around with my hair in hopes of doing something new with it tonight. Eventually I got frustrated and reverted back to my usual straight hair.

This felt stupid. I felt stupid. Going out since my mom and dad died just seemed like the last thing on my mind. And yet here I was, attempting to be a normal teenager. This wasn`t _me_.

As I waited for Bonnie, my mind started to wander. The topic I had been avoiding all night once again made an appearance. Adopted. I was _adopted. _And my parents didn't even bother to tell me. I'd been playing it off for a few weeks now. I heard Jenna arguing with John about the ordeal. Maybe that's why it was harder to just move on and be normal. I couldn't let these things get to me. I had to be strong. For Jeremy, for Jenna, and most of all… for my sanity.

I paused for a moment really looking at my face. With all these thoughts running wild in my head I still wore a composed face. _Practice makes perfect_, I thought with a bitter smile. I brushed off the heavy thoughts and smiled again trying to see the finished look. The smile didn't reach my eyes.

A familiar chime from my phone broke through my thoughts alerting me that someone was texting me. I made my way to my phone and saw that it was Bonnie telling meto come out. Still clutching my phone I grabbed my purse and with a last look around my room. _Here goes nothing. _I mentally braced myself and turned the lights off.

* * *

><p>"Damn, Caroline really outdid herself tonight!" Bonnie whistled as she looked around the grill that was pulsing with music and swarming with dancing bodies.<p>

"I know! Everyone is practically here." I replied as I looked around. There was one person however who wasn't here yet, Damon.

Caroline practically beamed as she came to our table in a slinky purple number. Her blond curls creating a halo around her head. "What do you think? Almost everyone is here!" She squealed. And before she even said it, I was already aware.

_He_ was here.

"Including Salvatore, excuse me girls." She excused herself and she slyly sauntered up to him.

As she welcomed him a little _too_ eagerly, I could feel his piercing stare on the back of my head. I slowly turned around and was sucked in by the all too intense gaze of Damon Salvatore. I realized that I was staring, but I couldn't seem to look away.

Noticing this, Bonnie interrupted my thoughts, "Earth to Elena!" She waved her hands in front of my face. "Looks like it isn't Damon doing ALL of the checking out, is it?" She raised her eyebrows. I felt heat rush to my face, and I realized I was _blushing_. Why was I even blushing over a mongrel like Salvatore? Even as I thought that, my eyes wandered back to his. Caroline was hanging off of his arm, and this caused a fire in my stomach for a reason. I wasn't…_jealous_, was I? And why did he keep _staring_? It made me feel powerless, like I couldn't control myself around him. He saw my heated look and smirked.

I turned away and looked for a distraction, _any_ distraction. My eyes stopped on a guy sitting at the bar, _alone_. The corners of my mouth turned up slightly.

_Perfect._

I turned to Bonnie and cocked my head in the direction of the cute guy sitting in the bar. Her approving nod encouraged me as I sauntered towards the bar, gaining confidence with every click and clack of my heels.

I took a seat in the empty bar stool next to the cute _college _guy pretending to wait for the bartender. He noted my presence immediately squaring his shoulders in my direction. Without hesitation he introduced himself, "My name is Andre, you must be?"

"Elena." I smiled playfully and shook his hand.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting in the bar alone?" he asked with exasperated curiosity.

I knew he was being cheesy but I could still feel the icy glare on my back, so I continued to play it up. "I wanted to play pool but I'm not too good,"

"I can teach you, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," He gave a seductive grin, offering me his hand.

I felt silly but I looked at him and gave him a played 'shy' grin and put my hand in his.

I snuck a glance and saw Damon scoff from the other side of the bar as we made our way through the crowd to the billards section of the bar and grill.

Grabbing a stick from the wall Andre came from behind showed me how to hold it. I knew perfectly well how to play. In fact, I was really good but I just went along giggling. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

After "playing" for a few minutes the tall blonde once again came up behind me and whispered in my ear. "You're getting pretty good at this. I wanted to dance but I'm not too good." he playfully mocked me from earlier. Looks like I was caught.

Not really in the mood I looked around the room, my eyes immediately going to the bar where Salvatore was, but found his seat empty. Confused, my eyes wandered around, set on the finding him, until I spotted him swaying to the music with Caroline. He caught my stare and gave one of his famous smirks. My temper flared and I grabbed Andre's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. I would show him he didn't affect me.

Making our way to the little dance floor Caroline had set up I felt Andre's hand lingering around the small of my back, stroking the little bit of exposed skin. I shook off the uncomfortable feeling that formed in my stomach.

I got excited as my favourite dancing song "Dirty Dancer" came on and immediately put up my arms to and moved my hips to the beat. Seeing this as encouragement Andre moved closer. A little bit uncomfortably close putting his hands on my waist and swaying with me to the beat. A few beats later I turned my back to him to get some space but he took it as an invitation to softly grind on me. Not saying anything because I had flirted with him, I continued swaying my hips to the music. I tilted my head in the direction that Damon was earlier. He wasn't there. _Oh_, I thought. Was I disappointed?

No. I was relieved. Seeing as I had accomplished my mission I slowly started to disentangle myself from Andre only to find he pressed me closer to himself. I still had my back to him but that only encouraged him to explore by wrapping his arm around my body. He began to put hand his under my shirt, inching his way to my chest when I caught his hand and stopped him firmly. He persisted so I turned around and warned him, "Woah there, not so fast," I went to walk past him only to have him block my way.

"What's the matter, you don't wanna play anymore?" he demanded, shoving his face mere inches away from mine.

"No... thanks. I'm gonna find my friend." I replied hesitantly over the booming music. Instead of letting me go, he once again wrapped his arm around me, bringing his face closer almost as if… oh _hell_ no. He wanted to kiss me.

"NO." I said sternly, getting more pissed by the minute.

"Chill out, you know you've been wanting this all night." he murmured smugly, nuzzling my hair as I squirmed to get free. Why did the music have to be so loud? Just as I was ready to slap him, there was a tap on Andre's shoulder allowing me to free myself from his slimy touch.

"I believe the lady said no," an all too familiar velvety voice spoke.

"I don't think it's any of your business, dude." Andre spat.

I looked at Damon only to see a dangerous look flash in his eyes. He looked directly into the tall blondes grey eyes. "Dude? Ok, _dude_. Let's clear something up. Elena doesn't want to dance with you. You're going to go home and not bother anyone else tonight. Got that, _dude_?" His voice was firm, and demanding. Andre's face fell slack and his eyes went blank.

"Okay man, whatever you say." replied the other boy monotonously and walked away. What just happened? He looked like he was hypnotized. I slowly turned back to Damon.

"Thanks, but I could've handled it" I said, avoiding his knowing eyes.

"I'm sure you could have." he smiled mockingly.

As if right on cue, the music transitioned off into a slow song. I was aware that Damon was inching towards me. He took hold of me and placed one of my arms on his shoulder and he held the other while his arm supported my lower back.

"Salvatore usually when you want to dance with a girl, you ask them." I rolled my eyes. I wondered if he could hear my heart suddenly beat faster or feel my palms get clammier. Ew. This was Damon. If anything I should be filing a restraining order for stalker-ish tendencies.

He replied back smoothly "And I'm sure if I asked you would have said..."

"No." We both said at the same time. He laughed, "Exactly."

Before I could think, he leaned in closer whispering, "I just came over here to say,"

I held my breath. A waft of a faint masculine scent of leather and cologne filled my nostrils. I felt light-headed as he leaned into my ear, breathing cool air. A shiver went down my spine.

"... Saturday morning, my place. We can work on the project."

Before I could even protest his eyes bore into mine, daring me to decline. I wanted to say no. I wanted to tell him he was creepy, but at the same I wanted to admit that I couldn't think properly around him. That even though I didn't know him, he there was something that drew me in. A little dazed, all I could do was nod.

"Saturday it is." He winked. Before I could shake off the agreement he left me standing the on the dance floor by myself; stunned.

_What the hell just happened_? I asked myself


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N): I want to give a special merci to my Beta Mari for helping me out3 Mickibelle also because she's simply amazing :] And all the people who have favourite or alerted me or this story! Kinda took long to update … my bad.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: These fine ass characters, they do not belong to me. I don't own the Vampire Diaries … DUH. Don't sue me :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person Perspective<strong>

Caroline had woken up to a stinging pain radiating from her neck. Groggily she opened her eyes to a sunlit bedroom. Suddenly becoming aware of a sleeping form beside her, she turned her head slightly and saw Damon Salvatore in all his glory sleeping.

Memories of the previous night rushed back into the blonde's head. Almost instantly her hands flew to the side of her neck wincing at the sharp, stinging pain that came with the contact. Her eyes widened in horror as she felt what seemed like two deep holes in her neck. What she thought to be a drunken nightmare looked like her current state of reality. She held her breath as she looked at the _monster_ sleeping, ready to flee at any sign of movement. Her mind was screaming at her to run so she could get away from the _blood sucking monster_ while she had the chance.

Quietly she rose from the bed clad only in her bra and panties. _Oh god_, she wanted to scream. Spotting her heels, purse, and purple dress thrown all over the room, she went to retrieve her belongings. Picking up her dress she got a look at her reflection in the mirror drilled against the wall. She all but screamed looking at the line of dried blood that had trickled down her neck, dripping along her chest and reaching as far as her stomach. She saw the smears of blood along her shoulders. Turning around to examine her back she tried to muffle her sobs as she once again saw bite marks on the back of her shoulders smeared with her crimson liquid and staining her delicates. Flashes of screaming and vicious biting raced through her mind, making the blonde gag silently.

Hunched over to stop herself from hurling and crying, Caroline knew she had a short interval of time before he'd wake up. Trying to hold her belongings and keep the sobs within her, she tip-toed getting closer to her freedom.

_C'mon, c'mon! Only a few more steps Caroline, and you can get the fuck outta here and to the police! _She thought.

Meanwhile, a slumbering Damon woke up to the sound of someone gathering their clothes while muffling their frantic sobs. He lay still. He was alert as his companion of the previous night tried to slip out of the room. She was almost there, turning the noisy lock. Click. The girl hitched her breath and stopped. The moment she stopped Damon used his supernatural speed and his quiet stealth to sneak behind her slow turning body.

Caroline feared he had woken up. She'd closed her eyes as soon as the lock made the loud click, turning around to check if the attractive monster was still slumbering. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, hammering against her ribcage. Fully rotating her body, she slowly tore her eyes open only to find the bed empty. Her stomach dropped.

She let out a horrified gasp and whipped her head in the other direction aiming for the door but inevitably blocked by the Vampire's body.

"Leaving so soon? I'm kind of hurt." He mocked with an innocent grin.

Stumbling back she furiously shook her head.

"Oh, no second date _CareBear_?" he cooed in a sad voice.

"What-what do you want from me? Why?" she croaked.

"It's nothing personal Caroline, I'm just... thirsty." he simply shrugged his shoulders.

Caroline backed up against a study table, her desperate hands landed on a hardcover book. Picking it up she mustered all her strength and threw it at Damon screaming, "What are you?"

Amused, Damon ducked. He scolded Caroline "This isn't time for 20 questions. Where are your manners? I'm hungry, aren't you going to give me something to eat?"

Reacting with her fight or flight instinct the fair-haired girl frantically picked up the reading lamp and hurled it at Damon. _Why did I just do that? Fuck, I'm screwed. Play it cool, maybe there's still a chance. _Her internal voice screamed in the back of Caroline's mind, warning her, but it was too late.

Instinctively, Damon dodged the flying object just in the nick of time. He snapped his head back in her direction, eyes flashing. Annoyed he growled, "You really shouldn't have done that..." slowly closing the small gap between him and a now hysterical Caroline

"We could have had so much fun if you were willing" he said longingly but continued, "I guess we're going to have to do this the hard way. More work for me."

Now feverishly crying, Caroline pleaded by frantically mumbling "No, please, please Damon, no. Just let me go please..." more sobs spilled out of her mouth.

"Shhhh" Damon hushed her, inching closer to her neck. Caroline's breath hitched a split second before Damon sunk his teeth into her soft flesh. A scream tore out of her chest, terror filling the anguished wail. A few moments after drinking greedily Damon ripped himself away from her to stop himself from draining her. He licked his dripping mouth with his tongue slowly, making sure that the girl was watching. Caroline whimpered and began thrashing uncontrollably.

Damon looked at her in warning causing her to become deathly quiet in a trance. "Good. All quiet." he simply said.

Never breaking his eye contact with her, he continued to work his compulsion. "You were very drunk last night. You don't remember much but that you had lots of fun with me. You are going to cover up your bites. And if someone asks where you got them, you won't have a clue. You think I'm an amazing guy. Now go get dressed," he ordered Caroline.

Seeing an unnaturally euphoric Caroline take her time getting dressed, Damon turned around and added, "Oh and Caroline, you need to go. Like now. Study date with Elena, don't want to be late."

"Oh," the blonde's face fell momentarily only to flicker with hope again. "There's this founders family gala dinner at the Lockwoods' house, want to be my date?" she added giddily.

Seeing his bored expression, she added out of desperation, "Elena will be there!"

"Sure, Blondie. Now if you don't mind..." he trailed off and opened the bedroom door for her, looking pointedly at it. "... you know the way around, right?" he asked casually.

"Umm yeah." she added with an uneasy smile, and walked through the door, past Damon.

He turned and closed the door, ready to go to the bathroom to take a shower when his phone rang. He walked over the desk and picked up his phone. _ELENA_ flashed across the screen.

Smirking, he answered, "What, you couldn't wait any longer to hear my voice?"

"Cute. Look about that… I kind of have to cancel today…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it ;]<br>R&R! **


End file.
